


Shadows of the Fathers

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Wranduin - Freeform, game references, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Wrathion goes to talk to a statue of Varian about things and gets a surprise. (Also the author is bad at summaries.)





	Shadows of the Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after we went to the Broken Shore the first time but before Legion as an expansion takes off. Also I'm sorry for this. I just really wanted to write it? Anyways, sorry again.

Sneaking into Stormwind wasn't hard. All he had to do was change his humanoid form briefly and come in on a ship from Northrend. He was always amused at how trusting the youngest mortal race was, even with the Legion invading. At least with the Illidari around now, the demons had less a chance to hide in plain sight. For a second he wondered if they could see through his disguise, but then what would they do if they could? What could they do? They were demon hunters, not dragon hunters. He figured they would be too worried about the Legion to care about him.

 

No, sneaking into Stormwind wasn't hard for Wrathion. As he stood in front of the memorial for Varian Wrynn, in his normal humanoid form, what Wrathion found hard was finding the words to say. He had had all day, as he waited until the dead of night to get near the memorial, but he still didn't know what to say. Finally, he let out a big sigh.

 

"King Varian Wrynn. Lo'gosh. The Ghost Wolf. We never met, but I had such a big plan for you. You were supposed to unite the Horde with the Alliance when Garrosh was defeated. You were supposed to lead all of Azeroth in a defense against the Burning Legion." He stopped for a moment. "Well, I guess you did do that, but it wasn't supposed to end like this."

 

He placed a hand on the memorial. "We never met, but I heard a lot of stories of you from Anduin back in Pandaria. Did he ever mention that as he was recovering, he was hanging out with the last black dragon? I'm guessing not, or else you would of had either him removed or me killed. Probably both, knowing how you were back in the day." Wrathion let out a slight chuckle. "You loved your son, though. Like a real father should."

 

He leaned with his back to the memorial, huffing. "Not that I would know what that is like. I never had a parent figure. The red dragons were going to use me, and my father... Well we know what he turned out to be like." He sighed and looked up to the sky. "Even now, the scars he left haven't healed. I can't be seen or else I'll be killed or locked up on sight just because of who he was. While this fits me most of the time, living in the shadow of my father, it would be nice to see the Light every now and then."

 

He looked over to Stormwind Keep. "Anduin often talked about living in your shadow as well. But because of all the great things you had done. How much of a well-loved king you were. How he never felt like he was going to be able to lead the Alliance as well as you did. I mean, a Wild God chose you as their champion. Anduin almost felt like he was drowning in your shadow." Wrathion closed his eyes. "The difference between us, however, is Anduin _is_ the Light. He will be able to cast himself out of your shadow and shine as his own person."

 

He turned back to look at the memorial again. "You must have known going to the Broken Shore it was a suicide mission. You never told anyone. But you had to of known that at the very least you wouldn't be coming home. Were you prepared to leave everything behind? Including your son? Did you think, did you believe, that he was ready to lead not only the humans but all of the Alliance?" He didn't know why, but he was starting to get angry, growling and huffing smoke out of his nose. "Did you at least finally listen to Anduin? Did you start thinking about maybe how fighting isn't always the answer?" Why was he getting so emotional? He closed his eyes, blinking away tears of anger; the unknown anger and the anger at himself for being angry. "Where you at least here for Anduin because I couldn't be?!"

 

"My, not every day you see a dragon fighting with a ghost," a voice came from a little bit away, causing Wrathion to jump. He looked towards the voice and felt his heart do gymnastics. Anduin, in light but formal wear, was holding a torch and walking towards him, a sad smile across his face. "I hope you were winning."

 

"Anduin! You should know better to sneak up on me." How **HAD** Anduin sneaked up on him? Wrathion was getting more angry at himself every second before a small wave of fear rushed through him. "How long have you been here?" What all had Anduin heard?

 

"Basically the whole time," Anduin said, finally reaching Wrathion, though he stood a few feet away. Wrathion noticed the bags under Anduin's eyes. Were they there from mourning, or lack of sleep, or both? "I tend to 'escape' from the castle at night and walk around the city unnoticed. I often come here to chat with Father. Turns out tonight he already had a guest."

 

"Anduin... How... Are you doing okay?" Wrathion's anger had evaporated and was replaced with worry and concern. He was also confused. Why did he care so much for this human? Still, almost subconsciously, he reached out and gently placed his hand on Anduin's shoulder. In an instant, Anduin dropped his torch and embraced Wrathion in a giant hug, burying his head in Wrathion's shoulder. Wrathion was shocked by the sudden embrace, but returned it, holding Anduin gently in his arms. Though Anduin was silent, he could tell the human was crying, and the feeling of wanting to protect Anduin, to make him happy, to move land and sea to keep him from ever feeling sad washed over Wrathion. Why was he feeling like this?! He didn't dwell on it though, and just leaned his head on Anduin's.

 

"I'm glad you're here, Wrathion. I missed you." Anduin lifted his head out of Wrathion's shoulder to talk. "I left Pandaria on uncertain terms with you. I was afraid I'd never get to see you again. When there was no word about you or your guards during the Draenor campaign, I was worried that maybe something had happened to you."

 

"Why would you worry your royal head over me, little prince. I mean, little king." Wrathion was playing it cool, but something about how Anduin had missed him was making him a nervous wreck. "I'm able to take care of myself. I am a dragon after all, even if I'm an 'evil' one."

 

"You're not evil though!" Anduin snapped at him, pulling away. "Yes you may do things in a way people don't understand or agree with but you just want was is best for Azeroth! That's why I consider you a friend! That's why I worry about you! That's why I l-" Anduin quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes going wide with fear and face going red with embarrassment.

 

"Oh? What was that, your Majesty?" Wrathion gave Anduin a toothy grin and a seductive look. He placed his hand under Anduin's chin. "What were you saying? I didn't quite catch that." Anduin shot a glare at him and Wrathion closed his eyes, laughing, so he was once again surprised by Anduin pulled him close and kissed him. Wrathion's eyes shot wide open before softly closing again, kissing Anduin back. He didn't know why, but it felt...right. Like this is what he was supposed to be doing all along. Being with Anduin. So what if Anduin was the Light? Without Light, there are no shadows. Wrathion needed his Light so he could continue working in the shadows.

 

But, he had things he still had to take care of before he could be with his Light. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Anduin. "I can't stay. I have to go. I have important things in the works. I need to go check on them." He started to walk away but stopped when Anduin grabbed onto his arm with both of his hands.

 

"Can you stay for just tonight then?" Anduin asked in a quiet voice, not looking at Wrathion. "I know you can't stay here for long. But can you just maybe stay for the night?" Wrathion sighed. He couldn't. He shouldn't. The feeling of wanting to be there for Anduin, to be there WITH Anduin, overtook him again, however, and this time he let it sweep over him. He walked towards Anduin, causing the human to let go of his arm. He watched as Wrathion pick up the now extinguished torch, hold the still warm end near his face, and blow a small flame on it to light it back up. Wrathion then held his hand out to Anduin with a genuine smile, and Anduin took it. He blushed as Wrathion kissed his hand.

 

"Anduin, it would be my honor to stay the night."


End file.
